Through Glass
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: Sequel to "Love Will Leave A Mark", (you must have read it before reading this): The story gets told by another's point of view; Naruto's. A two-shot. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you read "Love Will Leave A Mark"? **

**Good, then proceed on:**

**Oh, holy fucking shit! I had no idea it would take so long before this Naruto-sequel-ish-thingie came up. I finished it for what feels like forever (a month at least), but summer vacation(and with that family) and the World Cup took a lot of my time. Like seriously; I'm not the biggest football-fan - I prefer ice hockey - but ZOMG the cup was freaking amazing! I don't think I have been so emotional in my entire life!  
**

**I'm really sorry if you think this is a lousy excuse, but the good thing is that this Naruto-fic has two chapters! One, this one, when Naruto and Hinata are married, and the second, (that's about done) during the Gaara-Hinata time.  
**

**Okay, enough talk (That will happen after this chapter, for sure), and lets this fic go on!**

**Read and Enjoy~!**

* * *

"…I have some business to attend to. I don't expect to be home early, so you don't need to wait up."

Hinata looked at me for a moment before nodding, a sleeping Teru cradled in her arms as she swayed her slowly from one side to another.

Her look once again made me wonder if she knew...knew what…knew who I was with and where I tended to stay for many hours every day.

"Take care." _Say hi from me,_ her gaze said, and I nodded, swallowing the tight knot of guilt before I became fully aware of it and I left.

'Yeah…she knows who I am going to…'

The large, white building housing the Uchiha-family hurt my eyes, but I refused to look away and looked at the large window above me, seeing a hint of black and pink side by side, and I continued on. Their butler greeted me with a nod, and led me silently to the main room.

_Sasuke's room._

He was still facing the window, looking out as he did every time I was there, and I again wondered what he saw. He sat in a wheelchair, one as dark as a winter's night, and a lump was in my throat, but I refused to let it show. I still couldn't believe the fact that Sasuke Uchiha will never walk again.

He knew I was there but didn't react as he usually didn't, and I went to stand beside him, watching the outside world with him, as silent as two friends who had shared a lot together possibly could be.

"Hey…what's up?"

No reaction whatsoever, though I hadn't expected one; he merely blinked.

Sakura, standing on his other side, answered me. "We have been outside…he didn't like it." My heart clenched by her words, but I didn't let it show and I spared one glance at her, her eyes full of sorrow but also…love. I crouched down beside him, and put a light hand on his knee, wishing he could feel it.

"Hey, Sasuke…what do you think of coming to us tomorrow? Teru wants to meet Uncle Sasuke again."

Another blink, no other visible reaction, his gaze didn't leave the outside world; face as stony as it had always been, and I once again wanted him to be his old self.

I met Sakura's eyes again, and without a word I rose up, patting his shoulder before I silently left the room with her.

A moment went passed, and then she was in my arms, her own around my neck and soft lips were touching mine. I met every touch of hers, and we fought for dominance, lips bruising, hearts beating furiously while hands met heated skin.

"N-Naruto…" she stuttered, and I paused, hearing her voice waver and softly let her down on the floor again, though she didn't leave my embrace.

"What…?" I asked, Sakura's lips wavered, eyes watering slightly, but no tears fell, and I heard her collect her bearings a bit.

"…You know when we did _it_ during the party…"

I frowned, "that was over two months ago."

"W-well….either the condom broke or…" she bit her lips, "or I forgot my pills or something… but I think I'm," here she breathed deeply, "I-I think I'm p…p-pregnant…"

My heart forgot a beat. I was deeply sure all living beings stood still right then. "P-Pregnant….a-are you sure?"

"I-I haven't had my period yet…a-and I have been sick lately…"

"…"

"W-what should we do? I-it will be visible soon, that I'm having a baby…P-people know S-Sasuke can't have children.." Her voice cracked, tears falling down, and our hug increased as I held her closer, kissing her temple and murmuring words neither I nor her heard, but both needed to hear.

Slowly she calmed down, tears still fell but she dried them away, sniffed a little, and kissed me softly before she said she was going to the bathroom.

I watched her go. I then used a moment to calm down, and look presentable before I went in to Sasuke's room again.

Sasuke hadn't moved at all. I walked to him, crouching down beside him, and spared a glance up to him, and I froze.

His eyes –even if his face was its usual cool, collected self— was burning from rage, to hate, to respect, to _acceptance - _all directed to me - as my blue eyes met ash black ones.

Then Sasuke Uchiha nodded.

His eyes were watching the outside world again.

It took a long, long time before I understood what had just happened.

"…Thank you…"

We shared a comfortable silence. Then a gruff voice said from beside me.

"…_idiot_…"

I smiled.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, now's time for some explaining:**

**¤ Naruto and Sakura is having an affair. That thought came to mind while writing "Love Will Leave A Mark" and it wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't stand writing a fic where Naruto didn't get a happy ending. It hurts me so bad! XD**

**¤ I know it's technically cheating. I despise cheating thank you very much, but Hinata and Naruto are married and doesn't love each other so I don't think Hinata would have minded.**

**¤ I have no idea what happened to Sasuke**

**¤ I have also no idea why Sasuke and Sakura are married (though it doesn't say it, but that was what I thought), and why they are having a butler... XD**

**Title: came from Stone Sour's song "Through Glass"; it may not suit this chapter, but I think it will the next chapter. The fic - title "Love Will Leave A Mark" also comes from a song title; Love Will Leave A Mark by RED (Just if you were curious...)  
**

**I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Until then; Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the bit lateness, but second and last chapter is up! :D**

**I've enjoyed writing it, something which will probably been seen, and I hope you will like it. And a bit more clever Naruto...though not by much. XD**

**Thanks to _xXYour DoomXx _for the review, and thanks to the follows! :D**

**Okay, this chapter happens around the Gaara-Hinata 'Era'..., and occurs around the chapters 2 to 10 in "Love Will Leave A Mark".**

**Read and Enjoy~!**

* * *

Naruto didn't know Gaara very much, due to distance and the red-head being busy doing paperwork pretty much all the time while Naruto visited him, and that didn't seem to change.

But Naruto _knew _him. He had learned to read his friend's moods; to read the difference between the glares 'shut the hell up' and 'I'm going to kill you, and kill you again…', learned when to talk and when to run for his life while begging for forgiveness.

He had learned it all, or so he thought.

He had never seen Gaara look happy; really, _really_ happy. So happy that his face wasn't so emotionless anymore; so happy that his eyes glittered here and there, that he 'smiled' easier. So happy that he had an extra step while he walked. So happy that Gaara looked at _ease_.

At first Naruto had been scared. 'Please don't tell me he's in love with me!' he tended to think after a conversation with him, whereas Gaara left with his lips twitching, trying to make a smile that didn't scream 'serial killer'.

Naruto quickly noted that wasn't the case.

At the second day, while eating breakfast, he noticed the look he and Hinata shared. A look full of secrets, happiness, and mutual agreement. He also noted that Hinata's cheeks were a lovely shade of red.

His brain started to spin, especially after he asked what the scroll Tsunade sent him said, and Gaara spared Hinata a glance before replying.

Before he could prevent it his mind went crazy, and images of Gaara and Hinata sleeping together, naked and in bed, came to mind. He cursed his perverted mind, and couldn't look at either of them, too embarrassed and ashamed of his own thoughts.

The lie he told his worried teammate was terrible, and everyone, including himself, didn't buy it, but luckily no one asked further.

Days followed like this; breakfast in the morning, Hinata sparing a glance at Gaara when she thought no one was watching, followed by Gaara doing the exact same thing moments later.

Their eyes meeting, far longer than necessary while sharing a few words, being careful (or so they thought) that no one watched them. This occurrence followed all through the days, and when night fell, and we said goodnight, their eyes were on fire, but neither of them noticed.

A week had passed when I saw Hinata absent-mindedly touch her ring-finger, meet Gaara's gaze and blush prettily while biting her lower lip slightly. The look he sent back could only be described as love.

Hinata and Gaara were something . . . _something _only made by love. The first thing that came to mind was _marriage_, but that would be silly, wouldn't it?

Hinata and _Gaara _weren't people to randomly get married. The mere thought was absurd! But… I just couldn't let the mere thought go.

_I have to check._

That thought was ringing in my mind as I stealthily made my way to Gaara's room. Avoiding guards sleeping while standing in their appointed place, and came to a plain, brown door I knew was his.

I quietly went inside, knowing that Gaara wasn't there (I had passed him on the way, but I doubted he had seen me. He just looked so giddy.), and hoped I wouldn't find what I was looking for as the search began; a wedding ring.

I had just opened the third drawer on the desk beside his bed, and after moving aside paper after paper, I had seen it. It had the colour of lavender.

_Dammit, Gaara… seriously!?_

I just knew I would have to have a talk with him.

I did the very next day.

"Yo, Gaara!" I yelled furiously; gaining the guy I was yelling to plus many other's attention. With a flip of the head, I told him where I wanted to have this important talk.

We went to an unused meeting-room some corridors away, and when the door slammed shut I was on him.

"Gaara, are you a fucking idiot!?"

He simply glared at me, not very pleased with my sudden outburst.

"How can you be so reckless, and do something like this? Are you even thinking!?"

"Naruto."

I had never been more scared of my name as I was right there. His voice could murder someone, and it was obvious he wanted to kill me.

"Tell me why you are calling me an idiot before I force you."

"I know." I said simply.

Gaara glared at me, "and I don't. Tell me what the fuck you are accusing me for."

I knew my friend rarely swore, close to none actually, so I knew I was going to get tortured if I didn't tell him what I knew.

"I know, Gaara…About your secret with Hinata."

He turned rigid, for a split second Gaara looked scared, before his famous cold eyes stared me down.

"You were in my room." It wasn't a question. It sounded like a signed death wish.

"N-no, I wasn't."

"_Naruto_. You are a horrible liar."

My eyes turned dark, "and you make horrible decisions. Gaara, what do you think will happen if people find out?"

"They won't," he cut me off, and glared intensely at me, "I will make sure of that."

I was surprised I didn't soil my pants.

"B-but Gaara…as soon as they find the marriage papers…?-"

"Not our names."

"W-what…?"

"We didn't use our own names. Really Naruto, now who of us is the idiot?" even if his voice and face was free of all emotions, I was sure he stood there mocking me.

I huffed, "do not fool me. How should this relationship work, correctly? She can't really stay here forever."

I immediately knew I had hit a sore spot. He didn't answer me, but he flinched and a shadow darkened his face.

"Don't remind me."

The aura around us turned grave.

I let out a tired, sad sigh, and went towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. He let me.

"Just so you know…, I am obligated to run after you with a fork if you harm Hinata in any way."

He let out a snort, "Isn't that Neji's job?"

I shrugged, "he isn't here so…"

We locked eyes. Humour glinting in mine, while his held the tiniest amount of amusement.

"Naruto." Gaara suddenly said, and abruptly went to the door, probably deeming it time to go back to work. He opened it, pausing to look back at me, before leaving.

I could hear what he couldn't communicate through words, _"Thanks."_

I simply knew he needed it, my acceptance, and smiled to nothing as I simply looked at the shut door.

_Gaara and Hinata… _

I shook my head, my smile turning into a grin, and left the room, _those two can survive everything. . ._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bittersweet ending, right? :P I thought "Love Will Leave A Mark" ended so ... dark, and I wanted to end this one happy. Naruto's ending thoughts ruined it. XD XP**

**If you find Naruto odd, especially at the end, I can only agree with you. The "running after you with a fork" was just his a bit awkward way to show Gaara his support. Lets say it's due to their kinda weird friendship.**

**And Gaara's weirdness; he's just plain awkward! XD**

**Well, I hope you liked this small sequel-ish thingie... I sure as hell loved writing it. **

**About the Gaara sequel-ish-thingie...(Geez, I'm good with names..XD); I have no idea when I will upload it. The first chapter is done, and I know what to write in the other ones, but I just haven't found the mood to write it yet. Though I will try, and I know I will write it (someday). But until then; Bye~! **


End file.
